


New Friends

by Random_Trash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Frisk is male at birth, M/M, Male Monster Kid, Monster kids name is Mikey, Non-Binary Frisk, PTA Sans, PTSD Sans, Reader is a good drawer, Reader likes to draw, Verbal Frisk, puns, she likes to cook to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Trash/pseuds/Random_Trash
Summary: When Frisk came back they came back with the short skeleton in a dog onesie with a caller. "I look ridiculous in this". Toriel went up to the skeleton and picked him up. "I think you look adorable my smol skeleton~" she nuzzled her snout on his nose. "So where's Papyrus" Frisk asked eagerly "He's said he's almost home" Sans answered while being placed on the floor by Toriel. "I'll get the snacks" Toriel went to the kitchen. You heard another knock. "Must be Paps". Frisk eagerly went to the door and opened it. "Hello my nephew" a taller skeleton came inside. "Yo Papyrus".





	1. Frisky

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is female but I'll probably do one where they're male

Today is just a normal day. Well at least that's what you thought. Your day was going by normally until you met Frisk. 

"Hi you must be new" they held out a hand for you to shake it. You were new you came all the way from New York. You didn't know one thing about the little town of Ebott. Well you did know the monsters were free. You shook their tan hand "Uh yeah I'm ______.". They smile "Nice to meet you ______ I'm Frisk". You let go of their hand. "Can I see your schedule" you nod and hand them a pink paper. 

"You have Mr.Brown for first me too" they grabbed your hand again. "Golly you must be so confused" Frisk laughed at what they said. You just raised an eyebrow confused.

You started sixth grade two months after it actually started. Frisk was right you are confused. You were the first kids in class. Frisk was a fast runner. "Oh hello you must be the new student" Mr.Brown was a tall muscular blonde man who had a warm smile on his face. "You will sit behind Frisk" Frisk was already seated. You sat behind them. They turned around and smiled at you. "Yo Frisk you left me" a lizard monster thing came in the classroom while other kids did. Humans and monsters. You've never really seen monsters only in movies. "Sorry MK. I was showing her around" they pointed at you. MK (you suppose his name is) is already seated next to Frisk. "Its fine just tell me next time".

Mr. Browns class was pretty boring. Not that he was a bad teacher its just your not a fan of math. "Hey ,______ since we have most of our classes with each other you will have to follow me" Frisk was following you with MK next to them. "Yo I didn't introduce myself I'm Mikey but you can call me MK". He smiled one of his teeth were missing "Hi I'm ,______". You would shake his hand but he doesn't have any hands....or arms. "We get to classes fast huh" we were heading near the locker rooms for gym. "See you in gym class" Frisk and MK headed to the boy locker rooms while you headed to the girls. You never knew Frisk was a boy they seem pretty feminine. On of the assistant coaches gave you a uniform.

When you were done changing you headed to the gym room. Your coach was a.....fish. She was blue,had red hair, and a eye patch. "PLACES PUNKS". She blew her whistle. She was also wearing a red jumpsuit. "Hey,_____ you can sit next to me" Frisk tapped your shoulder. They had a short ponytail. "You might need this" they handed you a band when you sat down. "Uh thinks" you grabbed the band and put your long hair into a ponytail yourself. MK was seated in front of Frisk. All the kids were in rows facing the fish lady. On your schedule it says her name is Undyne Aqua. Weird name. "Today were going to play DODGEBALL". She screamed the last word pretty loud. Other kids didn't mind. Like if it was a normal thing. "Alright punks I'll set you in two groups but first well need team captains Frisk, Sarah would you guys be the team captains". They both nodded.

Frisk started first "Mikey". Some kids mumbled. "Ashley".

",_____" you went next to Frisk.

"Josh"

"Andrew"

"Michael"

"Cinnamon"

"Michelle". After hearing so many names you looked at the teams. Frisk mostly had monsters in their team. Sarah mostly humans. "You know the rules. 1.No cheating 2.Dont pull hair 3.Do not pants anyone 4.No fighting 5.And monsters NO MAGIC" wait magic!!

 

After gym you didn't have Frisk for any more classes. Until you saw them at seventh period. After that Frisk wanted to ask you something "Would you like to have a sleepover with me and Mikey it will be at my at my place here's my address" they start writing on a piece of paper and gave it to you. "Sure sounds fun. Are you going in the bus or is someone picking you up".

"My dunkle is picking me up"

"Dunkle?"

"Dad and Uncle since I have another dad I call him dunkle'

"You have gay dads?" Frisk shook their head and giggled "No no no. My mom got divorced to my dad and then married my dunkle".

"Oh okay. Hey where's Mikey". You two came out of the school and started talking at the front of the school. Like other kids. "He has to finish a test" you heard a loud whistle. "That's my dunkle see you later" Frisk ran to a....skeleton. You saw them hop on a black and blue motorcycle and went away. You didn't feel like going on the bus so you decided to walk home. When you got inside you didn't bother to say you were home. No one was ever home. Your mom worked all day. And it was Friday so she was rarely home on Fridays. You get an extra backpack and packed some of your things. Its kinda weird going on a sleepover with someone you barely met. But they seemed nice so you trusted them. You decided to leave a note that you were at friends house on the fridge. You walked to Frisk house which was HUGE. You knocked on the door. ",______ your here great come in"

"Your house is huge Frisk". Frisk giggled "Because we have a lot of people leaving here. Nice pajamas". You had Yuno Gasai from Mirai Nikki. Your favorite anime. "Thanks" you smiled. "Undyne and Alphys are going love those PJs".

"Frisk who's at the door" you heard a sweet voice. "Just my friend mom". Frisk dragged you in and shut the door. "Heya kiddos" the same skeleton you saw pick up Frisk came down the stairs. ",______ Sans. Sans,______" Sans put his skeleton hand in front of you. 

_PPPPPPFFFFFFBBBBBTTTT_

Is the sound you heard when you grabbed his hand. You giggled. "Ol' whoopie cushion in the hand trick works every time" he snickered. "Sans you have to put on the onesie" Frisk said. Sans be grin fell. "Do I got to" he groaned. Frisk nodded.

"Ugh fine" he went back upstairs. "Speaking of onesies I got to put mine on stay seated MK will be here in a moment". You sat on a big couch. "Oh your Frisk friend ,______ are you not" a tall goat monster came out of the kitchen holding a pie. She was wearing a nightgown. She put the pie on the coffee table and sat next to you. "Hello I'm Toriel" she shook your hand. "So your Frisk's mom?". She nodded "I adopted Frisk when they were eight".

You heard a knock on the door. "Oh that must be Mikey" Toriel got up and opened the door. "Yo your majesty" Toriel giggled "Please don't be so formal come in Frisk is putting on their onesie".

"Hey Mikey" Frisk went down the stairs wearing a pikachu onesie."Yo Frisk and Yo ,______" you wave at him from the couch. "What the SANS COME DOWN HERE" Frisk yelled.

"No"Frisk sighed "I'll get him".

When Frisk came back they came back with the short skeleton in a dog onesie with a caller. "I look ridiculous in this". Toriel went up to the skeleton and picked him up. "I think you look adorable my smol skeleton~" she nuzzled her snout on his nose. "So where's Papyrus" Frisk asked eagerly "He's said he's almost home" Sans answered while being placed on the floor by Toriel. "I'll get the snacks" Toriel went to the kitchen. You heard another knock. "Must be Paps". Frisk eagerly went to the door and opened it. "Hello my nephew" a taller skeleton came inside. "Yo Papyrus".

"Now I'll just get Alphys and Undyne" Frisk went upstairs again. Toriel came out of the kitchen with a bowl of chips. Sans looked half asleep on the couch. Mikey is sitting next to you on the couch. "Since we have a guest a make spaghetti NYEH HEH HEH HE" Papyrus ran to the kitchen. Toriel was sitting in a armchair. "There goes Papyrus again" she giggled. "Atleats he took classes in the  _pasta_ he was pretty bad" Toriel giggled at Sans' pun. 

"Hey PUNKS" you turn around to see Undyne walking next to Frisk and a dinosaur lady. Your guessing is Alphys. "Yooo Undyne is so cool!" Mikey's eyes sparkled as he saw the fish lady slide down the stairs on the railing. "So what we gonna watch this time Black Butler, Attack On Titan,or Kill la Kill" Undyne held some disc of anime in her hand. "Do you have Mirai Nikki" you asked. She jumped over the couch and sat down. "No do you Al" Alphys shook her head and sat next to Undyne "N-no I haven't is i-it on Netflix" you nod. "YAYA new anime to watch" Undyne cheered. "Is it bloody?" Toriel asked. You barely noticed she had Sans in her lap. He looked asleep. "Only in future episodes" you answered.

"Come on mom please" Frisk was on her lap now. "C'mon Tori your such a mom let the kid watch some anime" Sans said.Toriel sighed "Fine".


	2. Talking in and to the darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do they know about him" Frisk sighs "Only Sans and I can see him no one else knows he exist"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find mistakes and tell me that's fine just don't be a bitch.  
> ._.

 After watching a few episodes of Mirai Nikki Undyne fell in love with it. "She's So BADASS" Undyne yelled. "Well she certainly is something isn't she" Toriel added "Welp I think its time for bed guys" Sans said. You,Mikey, and Frisk groaned. "Just five more minutes" Frisk pleaded "You said that twenty minutes ago kid" Sans rubbed his eye socket. "Fine come guys let's go to my room" Frisk dragged you and Mikey to their room. It was a pretty big room to a eleven year old. They had shelves full of things you've never seen before. "That's a pretty flower" you tap a flower pot. "Hey don't touch me brat" you jumped. "Yo hey Flowey" Mikey greater "Howdy armless idiot". Frisk went up to ~~the f~~ ~~lower~~ Flowey. "Flowey what did I tell you about calling him that". Flowey sticked his tongue out. "Flowey?" you said in a sarcastic voice. "He named himself" Frisk answered. "He's kinda like his dad they both suck at naming things" MK added. Frisk giggled "Yeah dad can't name things either". 

"At least he's a better dad than that smiley trash bag" Flowey mumbled. "Who's his dad?" you asked "Asgore the king of all monsters" Frisk answered. "W-what wait can you explain to me how your whole family is made of monsters" you asked.

"Sure I'll tell you"

*ONE LONG UNERTALE STORY LATER*

"And now we live here" Frisk finished. MK was asleep. "Let me guess he's heard that story many times" you tease. Frisk giggled "Yeah and he was there for half of it". You looked at a clock that was in Frisk's room "Woah twelve am" they looked at the clock too. "Let me turn off the lights" they turned it off. "Hey want to see something cool" you two were sitting on the bed will MK was asleep. You nod.

"Hey grandster you there" they called into a corner. You saw a black shadowy figure. Frisk signed something to the figure. It signed back. "Who's this" Frisk turned around "This is Gaster Sans and Papyrus' father. He got stuck in the void and now he's like this".

"Do they know about him" Frisk sighs "Only Sans and I can see him no one else knows he exist". The figure signed something again. "What did he say" you ask "that your nice girl". You smiled. "I hope that's the sound of sleeping children" Sans slightly yelled through the door. You and Frisk go back to bed. You hear footsteps fading. You know Sans has left. "Hey Frisk do monsters have magic" you asked. Frisk turned around they were facing you "Yeah".

"Does MK have any" Frisk shook their head "He's still working on it". 

"Does Sans have any magic" Frisk giggled "You ask to many questions do you". You nod "Im still getting used to monsters". Frisk sighed "All monsters have magic but it depends how hard they work on it to get it". 

"Well goodnight Frisk"

"Goodnight ,______"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ._.


	3. A talk with dunkle Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How he doesn't want his loved ones to know. Especially Frisk. What does Frisk have to do with his nightmares? What has Frisk done that it affected Sans this badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today wow

You couldn't sleep. You were an hour ago but something woke you up. You were sweating and breathing heavily. And you couldn't go back to sleep. You decided to go downstairs and get something to drink or wash your face. You grabbed a glass and filled it with water. You felt bad for using one of their glasses so you decided to wash it. "Heya kid" his voice spooked you so much that you dropped the glass. "Woah be careful nest time" a blue aura surrounded the glass. "Sorry I came here for something to drink" you turned around and saw Sans with a glowing eye and his hand lifted it also had the aura. "Its alright kid didn't mean to scare ya" he turned on the the lights. That's when you noticed he was still wearing the onesie. "I came for the same reason too" he went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of ketchup. He sat down at the dinner table. "C'mere I won't bite" you walked and sat in the seat in front of him. "So what happened" he sipped some ketchup. You sighed "I kinda had a panic attack". He put the ketchup on the table "I had a nightmare" you raised an eyebrow "A guy like you gets nightmares. Frisk always talks about how your so chill and aren't scared of anything". He sighed "Its because Frisk doesn't know. I don't wanna scare the kid like that".

"Why?" he looked down. "Does Toriel know?" you ask. He chuckled "I didn't want her to but its kinda hard hiding things from the person you sleep next to" he got up and threw away the bottle of ketchup. "Don't tell anyone what I just told you. Got it!" He said the last part a little loud that it scared you. "Okay" his shoulders sank "Good". He walked out of the kitchen "You better go to sleep kid its pretty late". 

"In a moment" you mumbled. He shrugged and went upstairs. You thought for awhile. You wondered what Sans has been dreaming about. You noted somethings in your head. How he doesn't want his loved ones to know. Especially Frisk. What does Frisk have to do with his nightmares? What has Frisk done that it affected Sans this badly? You kept the mental notes and went back upstairs to Frisk's room. When you got in you saw Frisk and MK snoring loudly. You didn't mind. You could sleep through anything.

"Morning" Frisk patted your face lightly. You opened one eye and sighed. You got up and looked around. MK was talking to Flowey. They were near the window. "Morning armless idiot" Flowey teased "Flowey!" Frisk scolded. "I was being nice" he sneared. Frisk rolled their eyes "So anyways ,_____ I was wondering if you'd like to go to the park with us today" you sighed "Sorry Frisk but I have to go home maybe next time". Frisk smile fell "oh ok I get it see you in school". You picked up your backpack. "Yeah see you. You too MK". MK smiled "Bye". You walked downstairs. You saw everybody in the living room. "Where are you going" Toriel asked. "Just going home" she shook her head "Nonsense you will have breakfast with us" you looked at her with sorrow "I'd love that but I got to go home". Sans gets up from the couch "I'll take ya" he stuff his hands in his blue hoodie. "That sweet of you Sans" Toriel says with a smile. "Just wanna make sure the kids safe". 

 

Half of the time it was silent. You were gripping your backpack tightly. "So why in such hurry" Sans broke the silence. You just looked down at your feet. "Not talking huh" he sighed. "Do you know why Frisk fell in the underground". You lifted your head and shook it. "They were abused. So badly they became mute. But its bean more than a year and after some therapy they got out of it". You didn't face him. "This is where I live" you both stop at a doorstep. "Hey kid" Sans puts his hand on your shoulder "if you need any help our door is wide open". He put his hand back in his hoodie " Thanks" you mumble. Sans walks away. You sighed and got in your house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ._. Yeh


End file.
